Amo los Retos
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa el gran Deadpool decide hacer una visita a su arácnido preferido. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una simple pregunta? Definitivamente Wade Wilson sabe lo que quiere. Peter Parker es su reto. One-Shot
_**Título:**_ _Amo los Retos_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Una tarde lluviosa el gran Deadpool decide hacer una visita a su arácnido preferido. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una simple pregunta? Definitivamente Wade Wilson sabe lo que quiere. Peter Parker es su reto. One-Shot_

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman me pertenecen. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

* * *

Una tarde fría.

Una tarde muy fría y solo en casa. Afuera llovía como si no hubiera un mañana, y yo aquí casi en penumbras. Tía May había ido a visitar a su mejor amiga y me rogó que hoy me quedase en casa. Me dejó en claro que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía pasarme, además de que el clima estaba realmente inestable. No le insistí mucho, ya que de verdad vi preocupación en su mirada. Vale, no voy a darle una preocupación innecesaria, además estaba muy convencida de ese mal presentimiento, por lo que en esta oportunidad, la única razón que me sacaría de casa sería que mi sentido arácnido se active por algo que esté ocurriendo cerca. Solo por esta vez. Tía May también merece estar tranquila, no merece sufrir más, ni por lo mínimo que sea.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en uno de los muebles. Tenía todo apagado, salvo la luz de la cocina. El día estaba totalmente gris y deprimente, claro con la lluvia que caía a cántaros, la calle parecía una escena sacada de la película más triste de la historia.

-Bueno... es hora de animarnos un poco- Me dije mientras que me ponía a pensar en algo que podría hacer, de repente ver alguna película o jugar algo, o... hasta repasar algo de mi curso de ciencias... Oh sí, viernes cerca de las seis de la tarde y ¿qué se me ocurre hacer? ¡Así es! ¡Estudiar!- Nah... Todo menos eso, o sea... -Suspiré frustrado y me tapé la cara con ambas manos. Fue ahí cuando escuché un fuerte ruido en mi recámara.- Qué diablos... -me puse de pie de inmediato y subí con cautela las escaleras. Temía pensar lo que estaba pensando, todo menos esto...

-¡Cariño! -

Sí, era él. Quién más entraría por mi ventana y caería estrepitosamente de cara al suelo...

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunté mientras le extendía mi mano para que se ponga de pie.- Vaya entrada... Estás listo para salir en el cine y aparecer en pantalla como un héroe- Me burlé un poco mientras que se ponía de pie.

-¡Spidey se preocupa por mí! -Gritó y de un brinco se echó en mi cama. Exacto, no le importó estar mojado ni nada de eso, a lo que solo suspiré con frustración.- Bueno, no siempre las cosas salen como espero, la mayor parte del tiempo sí, pero estaba muy resbaloso, no pasará de nuevo, es más arañita, la próxima vez que me aparezca por acá, no sentirás absolutamente nada, salvo la nalgadita que te daré - Dijo esto último entre risitas. Acto seguido abrazó mi almohada y se aplastó la cara con ella.- Todo está aburrido allá afuera -Masculló, apenas pude entenderle, pero antes de que dijera algo, ya estaba sentado al filo de mi cama con total energía.- Esperaba encontrarte saltando por aquí y por allá, ya sabes con tu telaraña por los edificios, pero no... ¿Dónde estaba mi arañita preferida? ¿Dónde estaba ese redondo trasero?- Dijo mientras me hacía un ademán con las manos como para que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Por supuesto que eso no pasaría.

-Así que dejaste tus labores de mercenario para verme un rato...- Dije mientras jalaba la silla de mi escritorio y me sentaba delante de él. Claramente ignoré su invitación a acomodarme en su regazo.

-A pasar la noche, si se puede-

-No se puede-

-Hecho, me quedo la noche-

-¡Dije que no!-

-Petey, Petey, Petey, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Yo creo que te falta relajarte un poquito, estás muy tenso...- Iba diciendo mientras que con sus manos hacia un gesto como si me diera masajes en los hombros.- Cariño, ¿Por qué no has salido a divertirte hoy? Los edificios se ven vacíos sin esa telarañita- Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por mi habitación, como si buscara algo. Aún se podía ver ya que no caía la noche del todo, así que rápidamente fue a su objetivo.- ¡Ajá!-

-NO, NO, NO - Me acerqué a él de un salto y de manera humillante me retuvo con un brazo. Ya sabía que era fuerte, no tenía que recalcarlo indirectamente. De verdad que no era necesario.- ¡Suelta eso! - Estaba rojo a muerte, demasiada humillación en menos de un minuto.

-¡Ay pero que lindos!- Me apartó haciéndome caer la cama.- No sabía que usabas así, blanquito y con caballitos...- Dijo muy divertido, demasiado para mi gusto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya estaba con su típico parloteo, ay quien lo pueda callar.- Ouh... son pequeños, me sorprende que entres en ellos, veamos...- Sin pensarlo se llevó mi ropa interior a la cara.- Ah... este aroma...-

-¡AGH! ¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!- Le arrebaté de un salto mi ropa interior y me senté encima de ella. Fin.

\- Sí que lo es- Se quedó mirándome y ladeó un poco la cabeza.- Ay Petey, solo te estoy molestando ¡Anímate! ¿Vamos por unos tacos? ¡Yo invito!- Suspiré poniéndome de pie mientras tiraba mi ropa interior a un cerro de ropa que estaba por lavar.- Dime que sí bombón, es ¡Viernes!-

Me paré frente a él y negué con la cabeza.- Le prometí a tía May que hoy no saldría- Me incliné de hombros ante su mirada de desaprobación. Bien, estaba con su traje y máscara pero no hacía falta ser el genio número uno para saber que esta respuesta no estaba aprobada para el gran Deadpool.

Me volví a sentar en mi silla mientras que él se recostaba con total confianza en mi cama.

Bueno, Wade y yo somos amigos desde hace ya unos cinco meses si mal no recuerdo. Su trabajo como mercenario había disminuido drásticamente, algo así como que antes debía matar hasta cinco personas mínimo por mes, y ahora podía pasar hasta dos meses con cargos menores, ya sea como obtener información y eso. Lo cual era un progreso. Es así como, por extrañas razones del destino me lo topaba siempre, ya sea haciendo guardia por la ciudad de New York, o cuando interfería en ataques como pequeños robos o personas que querían sobrepasarse con otras. Sí, siempre mágicamente aparecía. Una vez le pregunté si me seguía y lo negó con descaro, culpó al destino que siempre apareciera por ahí justo cuando yo estaba, pero me dejó en claro que no le molestaba, todo lo contrario. Amaba al destino por dejarle apreciar mi supuestamente perfecto trasero. En fin, llegué a acostumbrarme un poco a ello, es más ya era raro si no me decía algo de ese tipo. No, no, más raro sería que no se aparezca mínimo cinco veces por semana.

-Bien, para eso se inventó el delivery corazón -Dijo estirándose sobre mi cama.- Ven, ven, échate aquí conmigo, te invito a echarte en tu propia cama- Vi como se arrimaba y me hacía señas como para que me echase en el espacio que acababa de dejar especialmente para mí.

-Mira Wade... realmente...-

-Ven cariñito, prometo no tocarte-

-...- No confiaba en eso. Éramos buenos amigos, bueno si se le podía llamar así la extraña relación que teníamos. La cual, no negaré que un comienzo me exasperaba demasiado, toques por aquí, exceso de abrazos por acá, trepadas en la espalda de la nada y besitos en la nuca. Pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta que así era su carácter, una joda total por lo que comencé a restarle importancia y a tomármelo como joda, tal lo que era. Debía admitir que se había vuelto una rutina ignorar todos esos comentarios tan... espesos. No obstante, pese a que ignoraba, eso no quitaba las dudas que me generaban, es decir, puede que todo sea una grandísima joda pero a veces de verdad siento como si… ¿le atrajera? Y si muy en el fondo ¿le gustaba un poquito? Nah… me repito nuevamente, todo se trata de joda de amigos. Por más raro que llegase a ser a veces.

Deadpool suspiró.- Sí que eres difícil arañita-.

-Y tú insistente-

-Si te echas acá conmigo, prometo irme y dejarte en paz- Volvió a hacerme señas para que fuera con él, a lo que sin querer puse una cara de no entender lo que estaba diciendo.- Oh, oh… ¿Arañita quieres que me vaya?-

Bien, ¿Es que no puede estar callado? Me está sacando de quicio.- De hecho, está todo muy aburrido así que agradezco el que hayas venido, y no, no quiero que te vayas, no me la estoy pasando mal- Dije con una media sonrisa. No, no quería que se fuera, además si le decía que sí, iba a tener que echarme a su lado.

-Me quedo y me das un besito-

¿Es en serio? ¿No se cansa?

-Wade…-

-Petey-

-Ya, de verdad-

-¿Me darás un besito, cariño?- Preguntó ilusionado sentándose sobre la cama.

-No-

-Me hiciste creer que sí…- Fingió tristeza mientras se tapaba la máscara con ambas manos.-No pensé que fueras así de malo arañita, tu trasero habla bien de ti y…-

-¡Wade!-

-Ay-

-Tengo una idea, me sentaré aquí a tu lado y que te parece si me dejas hacerte unas preguntas- Dije mientras me sentaba en un extremo de la cama. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba ya que me intuí que me miraba perplejo bajo la máscara.

-Dale Petey, pregúntame lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo- Dicho aquello se sentó nuevamente quedando a una distancia prudente de mí.- Pero, cada pregunta que hagas, yo también tendré derecho a hacerte una. Y luego vamos por tacos, o bueno pedimos el delivery de tacos para que tía May no se moleste- Dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en la máscara con los dedos. Suspiré y asentí.

De un momento a otro sentí que me ponía rojo, agradecí que ahora hubiera menos luz que hace un rato, porque sino ya veía venir las burlas de Wade, bueno piropos…

-¿Por qué me sigues tanto?- Pregunté armándome de valor. Tenía dudas, y a veces ni me dejaban tranquilo.

Deadpool hizo un gesto como si no fuera obvia la respuesta a mi interrogante.- ¿En serio arañita? Bueno, bueno, ya que es el momento de la sinceridad… ya deberías saberlo, me gustas Petey, por eso te sigo. ¿Sabes? No me gustaría que alguien más nalguee ese trasero. Digamos que sólo vigilo lo que es mío- Dijo con total simpleza a lo que me quedé en algo así como que shock, no sabía que responder, pero mi cara sí que estaba colorada.

-¿Te gusto? Espera, espera, no soy tu tuyo- Dije aún sin procesar del todo.

-Sí lo eres-

-Soy tu amigo, no soy tuyo…-

-Ouh… me acabo de declarar a la más bella arañita y me responde así…- Hizo un gesto con sus manos como de un corazón roto.- Me lastimas cariño.-

-Basta de bromas Wade, solo quiero saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.- Dije aún sin saber si lo que decía era correcto, si estaba bien o si no lo estaba. Ahora dudaba de mí, y si de verdad estaba hablando en serio… Nah, imposible.

-Doble ouch… - Fingió como si le estuvieran clavando algo en el pecho.- Petey, ¿No crees en mi? Te vengo siguiendo, buscándote y haciéndote muchas cositas, como nalgaditas, para demostrarte mi amor hacia ti…- Iba diciendo.- Dame chance, paso el mayor tiempo que puedo contigo… Petey, Petey-

Lo miré incrédulo aún. Por alguna extraña razón mi ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado demasiado, a tal punto que juraría que mis latidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, hasta ni escuchaba la lluvia caer, solo los malditos latidos en mi pecho.

-Ay cariño, deberías dejar un poco los libros de ciencia, deberías ver alguna película romántica o algo así para que veas que no todo es fotosíntesis o ese tipo de cosas- Dijo riéndose un poco.- Bueno, bueno, me toca bombón… veamos… ¿Te gusto?- Preguntó haciendo un gesto como si fuera Cupido lanzando su flecha hacia mí.

Bien, sigo sin procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Creo que no debí proponer esto, debo admitir que se me salió de las manos…

-Tic toc, el gran Deadpool llamando a la sexy arañita- Dijo aún ameno pese a que me hubiera quedado callado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, ni idea que cosa, pero Wade se anticipó.-Te ayudaré un poco ¿Qué te parece? Mira este es el plan, me dejas darte un beso y si te gusta es porque tu corazoncito arácnido me quiere, y si no, pues… buscaré otra forma de conquistarte, no pienso perder a este bombón- Dicho aquello se tapó la boca con las manos como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Pero lo que más me preocupó no fue su propuesta sino, que internamente no me parecía una mala idea. Solo sería un beso para salir de dudas.

-Bien-

Se quedó desconcertado, como si hubiera esperado hasta una patada en la parte baja de su estómago por su atrevimiento, pero no, no la respuesta que di.

-Oh my God…- Creo que ni él se lo creía.- ¡Besaré al gran Spiderman! ¡Es el mejor día me vida!- Gritó sin importarle si la cuadra donde vivía se enteraba.-Dale cariño, cierra esos bellos ojitos que me hipnotizas- Me sonrojé y cerré los ojos. Estaba seguro que los amigos no hacían este tipo de cosas. Estaba, cien por ciento, seguro que no era normal. Pero ya estaba hecho, no iba a asustarme ni irme corriendo…- Pero que boquita tan…- Escuché como se levantaba la máscara. Sí sabía cómo era físicamente, pero no le gustaba mostrarse, así que no le insistía. Para ser sinceros no me incomodaba su aspecto físico.

Yo aún me encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, y sentí como sutilmente me tomó por el resto para enseguida depositar un suave beso en mis labios. Mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, no lo dudaba. Estaba ardiendo, mi cara, dios todo me estaba quemando. Sentir esos labios en los míos… sentir increíblemente tanta gentileza y suavidad en mi boca, que no podía creer que fuera un beso de él… de hecho, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Fue un pequeño y tierno beso. Increíble.

Se separó y se bajó la máscara.- Sabes tan rico…- Dijo finalmente. Acto seguido se echó en la cama con los brazos bajo la cabeza.-Hubiera querido darte un poco más de acción, pero, mira lo que ocasionaste.- Me giré hacia él y si mi cara ya estaba roja, ahora ni se diferenciaba del color de mi máscara o de la suya.

-¡WADE!-

-¿Qué?- Me dijo mientras se reía.- Me la paraste con un simple besito Petey, por esta razón, preferí… sí, aunque no lo creas, detenerme. Sino ya estaría encima de ti haciéndote más cositas… ya sabes…- Se molestó en hacer un círculo con sus dedos y meter en él uno de la mano contraria.

-¡Dios! ¡Wade!- Tranquilamente me mostraba su erección bajo su traje a lo que reaccioné tomando otra de mis almohadas para lanzársela ahí.- Por lo menos… cúbrete eso…- Dije realmente apenado.

-¿Entonces sexy arañita? ¿Te gusto? Ya quedó claro que tú a mi sí, que más prueba que esta- Dijo mientras se levantaba la almohada a lo que rápidamente detuve haciendo que la bajara nuevamente con una de mis manos.

Seguía rojo, así que ya qué más daba.-Bueno… Wade… la verdad es que…-

-La verdad es que sí te gustó, lo sé por ese bultito que creció en tus pantalones, que no estoy mirando por si acaso, solo lo vi de reojo, aclaro nomás ¡Pero! Estás confundido o algo así porque fue de un momento a otro. Entonces, no me queda de otra que conquistarte a mi manera y demostrarte que ese hermoso trasero es el único que quiero.- Me ahorró las palabras y sin pensarlo le quité mi almohada y me tapé con ella. Primero mi dignidad.

-Así que… ¿El gran Deadpool va a conquistarme? – Dije tratando de verme más normal que estúpido por todo lo que acababa de acontecer.

-Así es Petey, no vas a detenerme, no señor- Dicho aquello se volvió a levantar para quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cara.- Sé que sigues rojo, pero necesito darte otro beso- Se levantó un poco la máscara, solo lo necesario. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerme a un lado, ya tenía sus labios chocando contra los míos. Esta vez lo sentí un poco más atrevido. Un dulce beso, pero con un poco más de Deadpool.-Ya sabes, esto lo tengo que hacer para conquistarte, es parte de mi plan- Dijo separándose un poco de mí.

Entre todo el ardor de mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonreír. Debía admitir que si antes todo era extraño, ahora lo era un poco más pero con una sensación… ¿Extrañamente agradable?

-Por cierto, tal vez tu tía no quería que salieras hoy porque presentía que iba a secuestrarte.-Dijo en un tono divertido mientras se acomodaba la máscara por segunda vez.-Primero iba a llevarte a comer y después…- Comenzó a reírse de manera infantil.

-Sí, sí… me imagino… no es necesario que lo digas…- Suspiré tratando de verme fastidiado como de costumbre, aunque creo que en esta oportunidad no me salió, ya que sólo se limitó a ladear la cabeza y a hacerme la forma de un corazón con las manos.

-You will be mine Petey-

-Eso está por verse-

-Amo los retos arañita-

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que este one-shot les haya gustado, de verdad como me encanta esta parejita y nada, nuevamente espero haber cumplido sus expectativas y hayan pasado un buen momento disfrutándolo!**_


End file.
